<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collateral Devotion by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115231">Collateral Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Handcuffs, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick Luzeni oneshot. I am not as familiar with Lupin and Zenigata's personalities but I hope I got them pretty close! This one shot was written for @gazouzharr of twitter. It felt pretty fun to write. Maybe I'll do more of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collateral Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain spider webbed out from his nose across his face like lighting across a sunflower field. The shock of receiving such a blow so abruptly was the only thing standing between Lupin and stars. His head swam as blood sprayed down his face and onto his green jacket. Lupin's shoulders brushed the balt wall of the building behind him. His hand came up instinctively to his face, his fingers coming back crimson.</p>
<p>"Didn't think you had it in you Pops." Lupin's signature smirk pulled up onto his face as Zenigata stood over him. The inspector appeared frozen as he examined his dark knuckles.</p>
<p>"Lupin I..." Zenigata gasped sharply as his demeanor instantly changed; body drawing close; his large hands cupping Lupin's bloodied face with worry."I didn't mean to do that." They'd gotten into scuffles before but not like this. </p>
<p>"You sure do send some mixed signals Pops." Lupin continued relishing in the warmth of the other man's hands. They were rough like sandpaper and smelled of tobacco.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about Lupin?" Zenigata grunted as he pulled his coat sleeve over his hand to wipe the blood from the shorter man's face. His own face descending dangerously close to kissing distance.</p>
<p>"One moment you're punching me in the face the next you're doing aftercare." Lupin laughed through the pain as the inspector inspected his nose."You put me in handcuffs just to end up pinning me in the back of your police cruiser." Zenigata drew his sleeve away. The tips of his ears were already burning.</p>
<p>"That was one time." He insisted.</p>
<p>"Three Pops. It was three." Lupin corrected as he raised an eyebrow."Forgotten already?"</p>
<p>"It was..." Had it been three? Zenigata instinctively raised his hand to the tip of his hat drawing it down over his face.</p>
<p>"Third time was really special since you didn't even handcuff me." Lupin teasedv his head, still spinning. He was embellishing a little, but the bruises left on his throat certainly hadn't been from any scuffle.</p>
<p>"Lupin."</p>
<p>"Koichi."</p>
<p>"Your nose isn't broken."</p>
<p>"Oh lovely." Lupin reached up to touch it, wincing. There was going to be a hell of a bruise by morning.</p>
<p>"I'm going to arrest you now alright." His words sounded more insincere than usual. Lupin shifted to peek under the man's hat wondering what was going on with him.</p>
<p>"Why Pops you're as red as a spanked bottom." Lupin had embarrassed the man plenty of times before, but never like this. What had he said? The thief then quickly realized that he'd called Zenigata, Koichi. There had only been one other time he'd called him that and it had been quite the 'heat' of the moment thing."Koichi?" It was a nerve he was willing to poke. Zenigata shifted, shuffling in his big shoes as he cast his gaze away from Lupin's face.</p>
<p>"Stop calling me that." Zenigata muttered knowing it was a fruitless effort.</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Because the way you say it is inappropriate."</p>
<p>"I have no idea what you mean. Koichi." Lupin's words oozed. The hint of a smile rolling over his tongue with every vowel. The letters of his name sounded like some sort of innuendo. "How is it any more inappropriate than you handcuffing me to the interior door handle of your cop car."</p>
<p>"That's what I'm supposed to do."</p>
<p>"Oh I see, so do you give every criminal capture a blowjob? Hell of a strategy. Maybe I should try it with the people I steal from." Zenigata's words became caught up in his throat as he pulled his hat further down on his face.</p>
<p>"Swallowing your words? Not the only thing you seem to sw- Lupin broke into a fit of laughter as Zenigata hoisted him up against the basalt wall by his lapel.</p>
<p>"I've had it with you." The inspector glared up at the cackling wolf with annoyance. His face illuminated by moonlight, face flush with embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Come on Pops. You can drop the act." Lupin's fingers glided up to smooth over Zenigata's wrists."Your men already made their final pass ten minutes ago." The sirens had long gone the other way. Zenigata blinked his eyes casting from his right and then to his left down between the buildings they were huddled betwixt. The inspector let out a sigh of relief. He slowly lowered Lupin to the ground keeping him dangling just off the back of his shoes.</p>
<p>"You're still gonna get arrested tonight." He mumbled and Lupin huffed.</p>
<p>"Really? You're gonna do this battle between your morality and hubris now?" Lupin swung from the other man's grip exasperated."Listen if I wanted to listen to somebody monologue I'd sneak into a Koichi theatre."</p>
<p>"Shutup Lupin." Zenigata lowered Lupin the rest of the way down hovering over him like a great beast.</p>
<p>"Make me." Lupin cocked his head playfully.</p>
<p>"I could just punch you again." He felt sorry for apologizing in the first place. The thief probably bloody liked it. Though, he would have felt bad if he'd seriously injured the man.</p>
<p>"I might like that, you don't know." No, never mind, he wouldn't have felt bad at all."I think you might like it too. My blood staining your sle- Lupin felt frustrated lips collide with his own clumsily as his hands fell limp against his sides. He was a little surprised. The whole full lip contact thing wasn't exactly a thing they did. It brushed up against feelings neither man wanted to face.</p>
<p>The thief's eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled the kiss. His knees turning to jelly as the inspector leaned over him like a predator over its prey. It was a warm but overwhelming exchange. Lupin didn't quite know what he could get away with, but he was too tempted not to try. His tongue lashing out between their lips, wordlessly asking for permission for more. </p>
<p>The inspector pulled back a moment and the gentleman's thief thought for a moment he'd pushed too far. Before he could say anything he was quickly manhandled into the building wall once more Zenigata's mouth descended over his with renewed vigor. He gasped as his plans were dashed to the side as Koichi took the window of surprise to invade his mouth with his warm tingling tongue.</p>
<p>This went on until lung capacity gave way to the need for oxygen. Lupin couldn't even muster a joke. He was so dazed that he hadn't even noticed he was now in handcuffs being led stumbling toward Zeni's cop car parked just outside the alley in a darkened parking lot. Zenigata's radio crackled to life as he pulled his door open shoving Lupin into the back.</p>
<p>"Pops I..." Lupin went quiet as Zeni picked up the radio.</p>
<p>"Mhm." Zenigata began fiddling with his tie loosening it as he leaned on the roof of the car."Mm no, no need." He traded glances with Lupin for a moment. It was as if he was trying to decide something important."No, he must have doubled back and slipped away..." He trailed off looking up at the sky."Yeah, we'll pick up the search again tomorrow." The radio crackled and fell dead as the inspector closed the driver's side door leaning down to stare into the back of the cop car.</p>
<p>"Talking about me? Should I be worried?" Lupin joked lightly but flushed as Zenigata removed his hat to toss it onto the cruiser floor.</p>
<p>Looks like they were going for number four after-all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>